darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
737
Laura prays to the flames and takes possession of Dirk who will help keep her alive. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century, a time of evil and terror for all who lived in the great house. The unexpected return of Laura Collins has caused one person in the house, Quentin, to live in mortal fear. He, and he alone, is aware of the mysterious link that exists between Laura and the supernatural. And now, on this night, he believes he has found the way to end Laura's existence. '' Laura prays and begs for Amon-Ra to possess Dirk and come to her in the human form of her choosing; Dirk. Dirk is possessed. Judith tells Quentin she might have always hated Laura, as he says she had, but she was going to feel compassion for her nonetheless. Judith also tells him that at least Laura ran into a burning building to save her children, something Judith is sure Quentin would not have done as he is a coward. Memorable quotes : 'Quentin: (to Judith) My! Our Laura, struck down by feelings of emotion. Now, come now, Judith, you said yourself that she isn't capable of feeling anything! ---- : '''Judith: (referring to Laura) Whatever her faults are, she's a human being. : Quentin: That's debatable. ---- : Judith: (speaking to Minerva on the telephone) Yes, I can imagine how terrifying it would have been. Thank the Lord that all the children were safe. ---- : Judith: (referring to Quentin) I have never known any one human so indifferent to suffering. : Quentin: The suffering of some people has to be seen to be believed! ---- : Judith: (to Quentin) You hypocrite! ---- : Quentin: (to Laura) How do you feel now? Are you too weak to talk? I'd like you to tell me what's happened to you. Please? ---- : Laura: (to Quentin) You're trying to kill me! ---- : Laura: I'll make you pay for this, Quentin. : Quentin: I doubt it. I don't think you have that much time left! : Laura: Get out of here! ---- : Laura: I wouldn't want your pity. : Quentin: And you wouldn't get it. ---- : Quentin (to Laura) Now, I do believe that one bad turn does deserve another. (Quentin kisses Laura on the lips.) Why, your lips are ice-cold. Goodbye, Laura! ---- : Laura: (pleading into the fireplace flames) Hear me, Master, bearer of warmth and fire! Help me! I cannot die now! Not -- I'm not finished what I came here to do! Oh, I -- I beg for your understanding and mercy! Please, grant me another life-giving flame! Hear me, Master, hear me! (Fireplace flames flicker and whoosh...) No! No, please! Please, don't take away your warmth! There's so little left! Please, help me. I beg you! Appear to me! Appear to me in human form! I've chosen the one -- a young man! (Dirk enters Collinwood as Laura continues speaking in voiceover.) Through him you can appear to me and help me. I beg you -- possess him and answer my plea! ---- : Laura: Come to me. Come to me. I don't want to die. I can't die! Not now. Not here. ---- : Laura: Don't let me die! Please don't let me die! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins Background information and notes Production * Final episode directed by series creator Dan Curtis until 806. Story * Judith talks on the telephone to a Dr. Kendleton. * TIMELINE: Quentin hasn't seen Laura since earlier this evening. It was earlier tonight when Worthington Hall was on fire (occurred in 735). It was the "other evening" when Laura left Quentin at the cottage to die (occurred in 732). Bloopers and continuity errors * Although it is mid-April, still early spring, the flowers and foliage in the garden appear to be experiencing August-like conditions, a rare phenomenon for Maine. * A boom microphone shadow appears on Joan Bennett's face as Judith and Quentin banter about Laura in the drawing room. It can be seen again on Quentin's head after Judith hangs up the candlestick phone and also when Quentin is in Laura's room. * A stage light can be seen overhead in the garden as Laura approaches Dirk. * A boom microphone can be seen as Dirk brings Laura into the foyer of Collinwood. * An off-stage cough can be heard as Judith and Dirk are talking in the drawing room. * Yellow blocking tape can be seen next to where Laura has collapsed on the floor. * A current time of almost 8pm is given. However, it was 7:30pm in 733, and this would appear to be part of the same evening. This time will be further contradicted in the next episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 737 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 737 - The Sacred BullCategory:Dark Shadows episodes